El día de los inocentes en Konoha
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: El día de no los inocentes no pasa desapercibido en Konoha, así que, ¿qué les pasará a sus habitantes?


**EL DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES EN KONOHA**

Naruto se despertó cuando oyó un ruido extraño en la cocina de su casa ¿Había entrado un ladrón? ¿A su casa? Era imposible, ¿qué iban a robar en ella?

Medio dormido, pero en guardia, se fue acercando poco a poco a la cocina, hasta asomarse un poco. Lo que vio le dejo de piedra.

En ella estaba Sakura, vestida únicamente con un bañador de una sola pieza y llevando un delantal.

- ¡Ah, hola Naruto!

- ¡¿S-Sakura-chan? ¡¿Q-Qué haces en mi cocina? ¡¿P-Por qué estás vestida así?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo preparar el desayuno a la persona que quiero?

- ¡¿E-E-E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?

- Venga, siéntate en la mesa que ahora mismo te lo llevo – le dijo sonriendo mientras le daba la vuelta a una tortilla.

Naruto se sentó no muy convencido de lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que ser un sueño, no había duda. Se pellizco la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas, pero le dolió tanto que tuvo que aceptar la realidad ¡Todo era verdad!

No pudo contener su alegría de pensar en lo que acaba de ver. Sakura cocinando en bañador para él, era como estar en el cielo.

La joven apareció en el salón llevando el plato de comida a Naruto, luego se sentó a su lado.

- Pruébala mientras te escribo un mensaje, querido.

- ¿Eh? ¿No puedo ver el mensaje antes de comérmela?

- Joooo… - protestó Sakura – Sé bueno, venga, Naruto-kun… ¡pero cierra los ojos!

- Vale, vale…

Naruto cortó un pedazo y cerró los ojos mientras se metía el trozo en la boca. Lo masticó con ganas, lleno de felicidad de comer algo preparado por Sakura especialmente para él. Pero, entonces, notó como si se le quemase todo por dentro.

Escupió tal cantidad de fuego por la boca que cayó, con los labios totalmente rojos.

- ¡S-Sakura-chan! ¡E-Esto pica mucho! – Protestó mientras se levantaba. Entonces leyó el mensaje en la tortilla que Sakura había escrito con kepchup.

_Inocente_

- ¡¿Has visto, Ino-cerda? ¡Ha caído de lleno! ¡Punto para mí! – Gritó Sakura mirando a la ventana en la que estaba asomada Ino, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡No tan deprisa, frentuda! ¡Ahora verás como mi broma es mucho mejor que la tuya!

- ¡Lo que tú digas! ¡Pero ya sabes cuál es la apuesta si pierdes!

- ¡Claro! ¡La que pierda recorrerá toda la aldea en bolas! ¡Así que prepárate para ser la portada de los periódicos de la mañana!

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Y ambas se fueron.

Naruto se quedó por su parte a cuadro, ¿Sakura le había gastado una broma? ¿Pero por qué? Cuando miró al calendario lo entendió todo, era 28 de diciembre.

- ¡Qué cruel eres, Sakura-chan! – Gritó con ojos llorosos.

Tsunade terminó de sellar todas las hojas que sus hombres le habían dado. Estaba harta, tenía demasiadas ganas de poder ir a darse un baño a las aguas termales.

La puerta se abrió, entrando Shizune en el despacho.

- Tsunade-sama, hay alguien aquí que ha venido a verle.

- Pues hoy no estoy para nadie. Dile que se vaya.

- Pero… creo que le gustará verlo.

- ¿Ah? ¿Y por qué?

- ¿A usted no le gustaba mucho Bruke Wallis?

- ¡¿Bruke Wallis? ¡¿El actor? ¡¿Está aquí?

- Por lo visto recibió su carta y ha venido en persona a verla.

Pero entonces Tsunade recapacito. Era el día de los inocentes, así que igual Shizune estaba esperando a que saliera corriendo a ver si lo encontraba. Entonces le caería un cubo de agua sobre la cabeza o le pegaría un muñeco. Cualquier cosa. Pero no pensaba caer.

- Shizune, si crees que yo… - De pronto se cayó al ver entrar por la puerta a un hombre trajeado, calvo y con mirada seductora. No se lo podía creer - ¡Bruke Wallis! – Gritó sonrojada.

- Me dijeron que por aquí vivía la preciosa Tsunade. Recibí su carta y decidí venir en persona.

- ¡N-No me puedo creer que sea usted…!

Bruke Wallis se acercó al escritorio, mirándola con pasión.

- Que le parece… si ya que estoy aquí… ¿vamos a tomar algo?

- M-Me encantaría… - aceptó, roja como un tomate.

Naruto caminaba desolado por las calles de Konoha. Aún no se había recuperado de lo que le había hecho Sakura. Se había pasado mucho.

Hinata lo vio venir por la calle. Al verlo de esa forma se preocupo, así que se acercó a ver que le pasaba.

- Naruto-kun, ¿qué te pasa?

- Ah… Hinata… nada… que Sakura me ha jugado una mala pasada…

- ¿Qué ha hecho Sakura-chan?

Ambos se sentaron en un banco y Naruto se lo explicó todo. Hinata se sorprendió ante el atrevimiento de lo que había hecho Sakura, pero si que era cierto que se había pasado un poco con Naruto. Aunque era una situación en la que cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de que era una broma.

- N-N-Naruto-kun… a ti… que una chica… este en bañado por casa… ¿te gusta?

- Claro que si, es el sueño de todo hombre, que eso haga su novia o su esposa.

Hinata tenía que aprovechar. Esta era su oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía a Naruto, no podía fallar.

- ¡N-N-Naruto-kun! – Comenzó, enrojeciéndose totalmente - ¡S-S-S-Si quieres, a mi… a mi no me importaría hacer eso para ti todos los días!

Naruto se le quedó mirando con cara de pasmado.

- Hinata-chan… tú…

Hinata apartó la mirada para que no viera lo roja que estaba.

- ¡Eres muy cruel Hinata-chan! ¡Después de lo que me ha pasado y me dice esa mentira para gastarme una broma! – Gritó Naruto mientras se iba corriendo con cataratas en los ojos!

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¡No, Naruto-kun, no era eso…! – Pero ya no le oía porque se había ido muy lejos.

Kakashi observaba el monumento de piedra, tal y como hacía cada día. Ni se giro cuando Rin se acercó.

- Kakashi… tengo algo importante que decirte…

- ¿Mmmm?

- La verdad es que… - se paró, agachando la mirada, sonrojada – Es algo grave… pero quiero que seas el primero en saberlo.

- ¿El qué?

- Estoy embarazada.

- Aaaaah, felicidades.

Esa respuesta le chocó mucho a Rin.

- ¡¿Cómo que felicidades? ¿¡No vas a decir nada más? – Protestó ante su falta de tacto.

- Apuesto a que me ibas a decir que el niño o niña es mío, ¿a qué sí?

- ¡¿C-Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó sorprendida

- Porque eres la cuarta que viene a decirme eso.

Rin no sabía que decir. La habían cogido antes de hacer nada.

Chouji caminaba rápido para llegar al lugar donde Ino le había dicho que le esperaban montañas de comida. Todo iba viento en popa según ella.

Les acompañaba Shikamaru y Sakura, esta para comprobar que todo fuera bien. Ino estaba deseando llegar, en cuanto Chouji picará, Sakura tendría que hacer el rídiculo delante de todos en la aldea. Finalmente llegaron.

- Muy bien, Chouji, adelante.

- ¡Bien!

Chouji abrió a la puerta y entró y exclamó. Ino se tuvo que contener la risa cuando entró en el lugar para hacerse la inocente delante de Chouji.

- Chouji, ¿qué pa-?

Se quedo de piedra. Toda la habitación estaba llena de comida que Chouji había empezado a engullir sin parar.

- ¡Fufkas fracias, Ifo! – Agradeció Chouji comiendo sin parar.

- ¡¿P-Pero de dónde ha salido está comida? – Quiso saber Ino.

Un carro de fideos se paró delante de la puerta y el dueño entró en la habitación.

- ¡Entrega de 20 tazones de fideos fritos para Nara Shikamaru!

- Ah, soy yo… - dijo Shikamaru que sacó la cartera para pagar.

Ino observó bien esa cartera. Le sonaba mucho, finalmente la reconoció.

- ¡Si esa es mi cartera!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡¿De dónde la has sacado?

- No lo sé, a mi me la dio Sakura diciéndome que la usase para comprar comida para Chouji con todo el dinero que había dentro de ella.

- ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?

Sakura se había intentando escabullir, pero Ino la pillo por banda.

- ¡Eres una tramposa! ¡Eso no vale!

- Nunca dijimos que no sé pudieran hacer estas cosas.

Ambas comenzaron a pelearse, hasta que apareció Sasuke que pasaba por allí y se detuvo al verlas pelear.

- ¿Qué os pasa?

- ¡Ah, Sasuke-kun! – Exclamaron las dos a la vez.

- Por cierto, Sakura, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

- ¡Ah, claro que si!

Ambos se alejaron un poco, aunque Ino puso bien la oreja para enterarse de todo.

- Naruto me ha contado lo que le has hecho.

- ¿Eh? Ah, bueno… era solo una broma, como hoy es el día de los inocentes…

- Realmente… ¿tú cocinarías todos los días… en bañador para mí? – Le preguntó algo sonrojado.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿El tan firme y decidido Sasuke acaba de decir lo que ella creía haber oído?

- ¡S-S-Sasuke-kun, ¿lo dices en serio? ¡¿Te gustaría?

- Mucho… porque la verdad… es que te quiero mucho, Sakura.

Al oír esto Sakura se quedo sin palabras. Ino por su parte se quedó de piedra, y más aún cuando vio como Sasuke cogía a Sakura y le daba un beso sin pensárselo dos veces.

- ¡¿Quéeeeeeeeee?

Sakura no se lo podía creer, Sasuke se le había declarado y encima la había besado. Su primer beso. Era increíble.

Entonces el cuerpo de Sasuke explotó, y una enorme cortina de humo la evolvió. Cuando esta se disipo, Sakura pudo ver otra vez a la persona que estaba besando, pero ya no era Sasuke.

Esa persona se separó de un saltó y sonrió maliciosamente. Un joven rubio vestido con traje naranja.

- ¡N-N-Naru….!

- ¡Je, je! ¡Te devuelvo lo de esta mañana, inocentona!

Dicho eso, Naruto se marchó corriendo

- ¡Esperaaaaaaaaa! – Gritó furiosa, lista para ir detrás de él, pero Ino la detuvo.

- Vaya… así que Naruto te ha devuelto la broma… con lo que la tuya queda anulada..

Sakura la miró, temblorosa. Tenía razón. Si Naruto le había engañado, eso quiere decir que había quedado anulada su inocentada de la mañana.

- ¿Quién ha perdido la apuesta, eh?

- ¿No la habéis perdido las dos? – Intervinó Shikamaru.

- ¿Eh? – Ambas le miraron.

- No sé que rollos os traéis vosotras dos pero… si Ino no ha podido gastar su inocentada a Chouji, y Sakura ha sido engañada por Naruto, habéis perdido las dos, ¿cierto?

Pensándolo bien, era cierto. Sakura miró con malicia a Ino.

- Vayaaaaa… parece que no solo yo voy a hacer el rídiculo hoy.

Shikamaru, sin entender muy bien que se traían entre manos, se metió dentro de la habitación en la que su amigo aún estaba comiendo, pasando de todo.

Lee continuó pegándole al árbol, al ritmo que Gai le había dicho que lo hiciera, para aumentar su velocidad. Neji lo observaba, sin demasiado entusiasmo. En ese momento llegó TenTen, que le ofreció una caja.

- ¿Y esto? – Le preguntó.

- Es un regalo. Pero no vale usar el Byakugan para saber que es.

Neji sintió la enorme necesidad de hacerlo, pero sabiendo que día era, no tuvo la necesidad.

- TenTen… ya somos mayorcitos para gastar este tipo de bromas – le dijo devolviéndole la caja y marchándose para entrenar por su cuenta.

La joven no lo entendía. Le había comprado una cinta para celebrar que hacía dos años que estaban en el mismo equipo, ¿y él lo había rechazado sin abrirlo si quiera?

- ¡Neji, eres un tonto! – Le gritó tirándole la caja a la cabeza, dándole de lleno y haciéndole caer desmayado.

Tsunade casi se cayó por culpa de lo que había bebido. Se sentía avergonzada, su actor favorito venía a verla en persona y ella iba y se emborrachaba. Pero es que no sabía controlarse.

- S-Siento esto…

- No te preocupes. Me gusta que te comportes tal y como eres.

- ¿Eh? ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si ¿Estás soltera?

- ¿E-Eh? ¿P-Por qué… quieres saberlo…?

- Porque – sacó una caja de su bolsillo – Me gustaría que aceptarás esto.

No se lo podía creer, su actor preferido le estaba pidiendo matrimonio ¿O es qué estaba tan borracha que le parecía eso?

Nerviosa, abrió la caja. Pero si esperaba encontrar un anillo se llevo una desilusión, en lugar de eso se encontró con un papelito enrrollado.

Lo desenrrolló y lo leyó. Solo tenía escrita una palabra.

_Inocente_

Oyó la risa de Bruke, que cada vez se iba haciendo más grave hasta parecerse enormemente a la de una persona que conocía bien.

De pronto su actor favorito se transformó en Jiraiya, que se cayó al suelo muriéndose de risa.

- ¡No me puedo creer que hayas caído tan en serio! ¡Es la monda!

Jiraiya no se lo podía creer. No esperaba que Tsunade cayera en una broma tan fácil de detectar para alguien de su edad. Pero había caído como si una colegiala hiciera todo lo que quisiera el chico que le gusta.

Tanto se reía, que ni se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Tsunade había comenzado a arder de ira y se acercaba a él apretando los puños con fuerza, haciendo crujir sus huesos como si los fuera a romper.

En los alrededores, todos notaron como tembló la tierra, creyéndose que podía ser un terremoto. El temblor duró por cinco minutos y luego cesó. Nadie comprendía como podía haber un terremoto sino los había habido nunca.

Sakura e Ino se situaron en el punto de salida para su carrera, que era la entrada de Konoha. Desde allí tenían que recorrer toda la ciudad hasta volver a ese punto.

- Nunca pensé que te atreverías a venir a hacerlo – le picó Sakura.

- ¿Qué te creías? Además yo no tengo porque avergonzarme de que me vean, porque tengo mejor cuerpo que tú.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?

Se iban a poner a pelear de nuevo, hasta que oyeron que alguien se acercaba y comenzaron ambas a correr, tan rápido que por donde pasaban dejaban una enorme nube de polvo.

Cuando las veían pasar, la gente se preguntaba si en serio había pasado alguien, porque casi ni se les veía.


End file.
